


The Devil You Know

by IDoNotHaveACat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, im british, it makes no sense, really strange take on the devil..., why is the devil southern?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotHaveACat/pseuds/IDoNotHaveACat
Summary: Do You know the devil? Cos I do. And he's a bit of a prick.





	The Devil You Know

I never thought I'd see him again, not until... looks like I was wrong, because he's standing in the entrance to my flat. He looks a little like a schoolboy, scared to confront the head teacher after some awe-inspiring rule breaking.

"I need a favour," he said. That was forward. I hadn't seen him in 10 years and I don't even get a hello. But… I didn't much care if that glow in his hands was what I thought it was. I cried out for it mentally, I’ve mourned its loss since- I can’t talk about it.

“Sure thing, come in” I don't know how I could be so open with him when I knew who – what he was.

Lucifer is a very attractive man, though not what you’d expect; not slick or debonair, id never seen him classy or proud and there was never a jet black lock in sight. He’s from the american south I think, he wouldn't look out of place in an advert for some cheap beer, wearing a cowboy hat and riding a tractor. Maybe Texas, it would explain the heat. When I sold my soul, it shocked me too.

He padded slowly into my flat, and lord, he looked ready to run, to bolt like a newborn deer. Suddenly, I found myself wishing id asked for riches and fame, so the prince of darkness wouldn't have to sit on my charity shop couch, or stare at the only other piece of furniture in the room- a bookcase, held together with two or three rusted nails and hope. I half expected him to magic up a throne, possibly made from baby skulls, rather than sit in the vomit stain from my house warming party, but instead, he seemed grateful that I’d let him even touch my couch.

He hunched his shoulders like an abused child, trying to curl up as small as possible. If I wasn't so scared of becoming a shish kebab, I would have found it funny, a six foot man in the fetal position on my couch. Hell, I found it funny anyway, but the way he flinched away stopped me. What was Satan so afraid of that he'd come to a lowly human like me for help?

There aren't any other ways to describe his next sentence other than meek. Than hesitant and shy. The devil was nervous.

“I think I pissed my dad off,” he said, and it could have been his accent slurring his words, or it could be the whiskey I smelt on his breath. How much whiskey did it take to get Lucifer tipsy? Enough to make a damn elephant pass out, I later found out.

His Dad. The big G-O-D. Creator of all things bright and beautiful, and a couple crappy things too. Shit. Maybe this was worse than I thought.

When he spoke again, it was slow, as if he considered eery word before it left his lips. He was trying real hard not to cry, but a tear stained his cheek anyway. This was way worse than I’d thought.

“You could say he cursed me.”

That wasn't great news.

“Cassie… I’m gonna be a human”

“Shit”

That was news alright. The prince of darkness was losing his powers and he was asking me for a favour. How in the hell was I supposed to fix it?

“can- I need- I don't know how to be human. I don't have a clue how to keep myself alive. I've studied you for centuries, and I still don't know why you shouldn't take candy from a stranger! I don’t understand!”

"That sucks”

“Take this seriously! I'm offering you your soul, just to keep me alive while father gets over his hissy fit!”

“and you think I'm the best candidate? Of all the souls you've taken, tortured, you think I should be responsible for keeping you alive? I haven’t felt a thing since you took it . No pain, no sadness no anger. No suffering at all,” I was screaming at him now, “No happiness either! I haven't felt excitement or hope in ten years! I haven't felt love for ten fucking years, you bastard! So fuck you and your favour!”

I think maybe I scared him, because when he spoke again, his voice was quiet, less like a tiger, more like a house cat.

“We could learn together. If you’d let me”

And how in holy hell could I say no to that? It was a line straight out of some celestial romcom, and I was gone.

I was gonna teach the devil how to live, and maybe, just maybe, along the way, I'd learn too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people of the internet! This is my first fic on ao3, and it was going to be supernatural, but it got away from me a little bit... If inspiration strikes, I might write more, but don't hold your breath.
> 
> This is un-betaed so feel free to point out mistakes.


End file.
